Shadows
by Blondie-Fitzherbert
Summary: What I would like to happen in the next Pretty Little Liars episode. Hanna and Lucas have a conversation about what's he's been up to.


**AN: This is what I would like to happen in the next episode of Pretty Little Liars, because we have to wait so long for it I'm writing a oneshot. I'm really hoping for a scene with Hanna and Lucas, talking. Anyway I hope you like it! Warning, it has some spoilers for who they say A is in the book, I'm not sure if they're going to follow it in the t.v series but if you don't want to take that chance then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, if I did everything wouldn't be so confusing. Also Hanna and Lucas would be together. **

Hanna stood in the hallway of the train, moon light strewn down from the windows. She rubbed her shoulders, cold from her white halter dress. Why couldn't she have picked something a little bit warmer? Though she did look amazing as Marylin Monroe. She pushed a blonde curl away from her face and wandered down the hallway.

Hanna felt the train shake as if rode down the rickety rails. Hanna felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She wobbled in her heels, trying to keep her balance.

Thud.

She heard a compartment door slam shut and her heart lept to her throat.

"It's just the wind." she resured herself as she made her way farther down the empty compartments.

The train learned a little to far to the left and Hanna was slammed against a door. Hanna struggled to stay up, hitting the cold glass window.

She let out a scream but only air came out of her mouth, the wind knocked from her.

She felt goosebumps appear on her arms as she steadied herself against the door. Her ankles shaking badly.

Hanna thought she heard a distant scream, it sounded a little like Spencer.

"Spencer?" she managed a whisper but there was no reply.

She took a deep breath and got up from the door, her hands shaking in fear. Then her eyes locked with a pair of hazel ones.

Hanna let out a blood curtling scream, it shocked the eyes so much they jumped back into the shadows.

Hanna froze wondering if she should run or scream once more. Then the compartment door slid open. And there stood Lucas.

Dressed in all black, he looked half as scared as she was.

"Lucas?" she breathed.

Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her into the pitch black compartment. Hanna struggled against his firm grip. She wondered what was going to happen to her next? Was he going to kill her? No, Lucas would never have the heart to kill her.

"What do you want?" she asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Someone's following you." he replyed pulling her into a seat next to him.

Hanna slid next to him, shaking like a phone on vibrate. She didn't know if she fully trusted Lucas after Aria told her about the drugs in his camera case. But part of her still new deep down he was the sweet geek she was friends with.

"What?" Hanna exclaimed.

Lucas put a finger to his lips, "I've been watching them."

Hanna now felt completely terrfied remembering the faint scream from far away.

"Did Spencer come this way?" Hanna dug her fingers into the seat, leaning a little closer to Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her."

A wave of relief rushed over her.

"Who do you think it is?" she whispered.

"I think it's Mona." Hanna's eyes widened.

"Mona's locked away Lucas." Hanna reminded him.

"I went to go visit her and they said they didn't have any record of a Mona Vanderwall being checked it. As if she had been wiped from their brains." Lucas pulled his phone from his pocket, it lit up his face so Hanna could see it.

"But that's impossible, you can't just brain wash someone into forgetting someone." Hanna protested.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, but Mona did."

They then sat in silence for a couple minutes, the only noise their bated breaths. Then Hanna broke it.

"Why have you been visiting Mona?" she asked.

Lucas sank back into the seat, looking away.

"Lucas, please tell me." she begged, grabbing his hands.

Lucas's heart skipped a beat and he looked into Hanna's eyes. He curse himself for even helping her. But this was Hanna, he had to.

"I was getting information for Jenna." he confessed.

Hanna dropped his hands, "What? Why does Jenna want information on Mona?"

"I can't tell you Hanna, I told her I wouldn't. But Jenna isn't as bad as you think she is. She warned Emily about London, but Emily didn't listen." Hanna felt confused once more, a feeling that had been happening more then she would like in her life.

Jenna had warned Emily about London? So, she wasn't talking about Paige? But how did Jenna know?

"Lucas, please I need to know more." Hanna pleaded, taking his hands once more.

Lucas sighed.

"Fine, all I know is that Jenna has something on Alison. Something Alison didn't want anyone to know about..." he trailed off but Hanna gave him another pleading look.

"Aparently she thinks Mona knows about it, and she didn't want to approach Mona so she highered me. I've been visting to get information to see if I could get Mona to slip up. Because we both hated Alison."

Hanna's brain hurt from the information.

"Lucas, is there anything else. Anything." Lucas looked away once more, not daring to look in Hanna's eyes.

"Hanna, Jenna thinks Alison is still alive." he confessed.

Hanna shook her head, that made no sense. She was dead. They had found her body. Unless Alison had an evil twin which didn't seem that strange after everything her and the girls had been through.

"No, she dead. They found her body." Hanna almost seemed like she was denying the idea of Alison being alive.

Then the hosptial visit popped into her head, the lipstick on the cup, what was going on? Something was up.

"Hanna, all I know is that Jenna thinks Alison is still alive, which is bad because Alison wanted Jenna dead." Lucas got up from his spot and moved back to the door.

Lucas put his hand on the door handle.

"Emily is heading down here looking for you." he peered out the foggy window and leaned down on the door handle.

"Wait, Lucas." Hanna got up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Lucas turned around, his face inches from hers. Her eyes lit up by the moon light. She looked stunning. He shook his head, trying to clear the fuzzy feeling she gave him.

"Why do you keep avoiding me? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" she asked.

Lucas paused.

"I don't hate you Hanna." Lucas said simply and then slipped out the door, hiding in the shadows from Emily.

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"What happened? Once second you were near me and the next second you were gone." Hanna asked, hugging her back tightly.

"I saw Paige, she wanted a dance." Emily let go of Hanna and looked around.

"What are you doing in here? And have you seen Aria?" Hanna shook her head.

"No, and I..." she bit her lip wondering if she should lie or not.

"I was looking for Aria as well." she lied.

She felt slightly bad but here wasn't a good place to tell Emily about her conversation with Lucas. Exspecially if someone was watching.

"Let's go find her." Emily pulled her out of the dark compartment.

**AN: I hope you liked it, this is my theory. It's slightly baised off the book idea of who A is. Anyway please R&R!**


End file.
